Non-destructive, real-time imaging known in the art uses electromagnetic radiation to detect properties of an object under inspection. Generally, an electromagnetic field source illuminates the object and an array of sensor elements receives the electric field scattered by the object. Each sensor signal typically requires separate pickup circuitry for discriminating one signal from another. For example, conventional modulated scattering techniques (MST) for imaging use inefficient dipole antennas to sample the field and, thus, are not sufficiently sensitive, particularly for fields at higher frequencies. Switched antenna array techniques for imaging require expensive and bulky radio frequency (RF) circuitry for each pickup antenna to detect the electromagnetic field from each array element's location. Unfortunately, such conventional switched antenna array imaging does not provide sufficient resolution, particularly at higher frequencies.